The invention herein pertains to connectors for RV sewage holding tanks and particularly pertains to a connector having a fresh water inlet for cleaning and draining the holding tank and sewage line.
Recreational vehicles (RVs), motor homes and the like having bathroom facilities are generally equipped with sewage holding tanks. These tanks are drained from time to time as convenient such as when parked at camping grounds and other facilities providing sewage disposal hook-ups. Normally the RV or camper is parked at a designated space and one end of a flexible sewage line is then attached to the RV holding tank outlet and the other end of the sewage line is attached to the septic tank or other sewage disposal equipment. A valve on the holding tank outlet can then be opened to allow sewage and the like to flow therethrough for removal and drainage purposes.
It is not unusual for sewage holding tank outlets to become partially or fully clogged with paper and debris thereby requiring the owner to perform the unpleasant task of removing the sewage line and attempt to dislodge any obstructions. Further, it is not unusual for RV flexible sewage lines to become clogged or obstructed, again requiring the distasteful task of removing the sewage line and flushing it with fresh water in an effort to clear the same.
For assistance with these problems, various prior art devices such as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,017 and 4,133,347 provide back flushing capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,459 demonstrates a sewage removal device for use with recreational vehicles having a fresh water inlet. While all the prior art devices can be of help in certain circumstances, problems persist and in this environment the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a connector for an RV sewage holding tank outlet which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and sell and which is easy and convenient to use.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an RV holding tank connector which includes an inlet for attachment to a fresh water supply.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a holding tank connector which includes a rotatable valve for selectively directing the fresh water therethrough.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a holding tank connector having a knob joined to the valve nozzle which will allow manual manipulation for directing fresh water in a first direction towards the RV holding tank or in a second direction towards the sewage line for cleaning and drainage purposes.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing an RV holding tank connector having a cylindrical housing formed from durable plastic. The housing includes a sewage inlet end with a series of hooks for joining the holding tank outlet and an outlet end having a series of pegs for connection to a flexible RV sewage line. A fresh water inlet on the connector housing includes a receptacle for the threaded male end of a conventional garden hose. Also, a rotatable valve is joined thereto. The valve can be manually rotated to an off position or to a forward position (towards the holding tank) for directing a stream of fresh water, or a rearward position (towards the flexible sewage line) for a stream of fresh water. In the forward direction, water entering the inlet passes through a nozzle aperture towards the RV holding tank in a high velocity stream to dislodge obstructions and/or for cleaning purposes. By rotating the valve 90xc2x0, a stream of water is then directed rearwardly, towards the outlet end of the connector for washing debris along the flexible sewage line. After such blockages and cleaning have been satisfactorily completed, the valve can be rotated to its off position. Thus, the holding tank outlet can be impinged with a stream of high velocity water to help dislodge any obstructions and for cleaning the holding tank. Upon 90xc2x0 rotation, the high velocity stream can be used for cleaning and flushing the flexible sewage line.